The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device that includes a photoelectric conversion element and an image pickup display system that includes such an image pickup device.
Various image pickup devices of the type including the photoelectric conversion element in a pixel (an image pickup pixel) are proposed. Examples of such an image pickup device may include, for example, a so-called optical touch panel, a radiation image pickup device and so forth (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).